The Harsh Road of Love
by ravenschickie23
Summary: nathan has a gf and haley has a bf. they have been sneaking around behind everyone's back. after a while haley starts feel bad and wants to end what her and nathan have but what happens when she tells nathan? can she stay away? will every1 find out? nh
1. Default Chapter

Haley was in her room getting ready to go over to Nathan Scott's house. Nathan was her best friend. Nathan and Haley have been best friends since they were little but somewhere in the midst of growing up something changed. Nathan had a girlfriend and Haley had a boyfriend. They never really noticed it, but it was there. They would always hang out until one day just hanging out lead to something more.   
  
"Hello?" Haley said as she answered her ringing phone.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Hey Matt what's up."  
  
"Nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to see a movie or something."  
  
"I would love to but I am going over to Nate's house. I haven't spent that much time with him lately." Haley lied. She had been going over his house everyday, although noone knew it besides them. She didn't like lying to Matt but she had to.  
  
"Ok. Well call me later maybe we can do something tomorrow."  
  
"Yea. Bye." Haley said hanging up the phone. She then finished getting ready then was on her way to Nathan's.  
  
"Hey Nate." Haley said as she waled into his room to see him lying on his bed.  
  
"Hey Hales." Nathan replied pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I missed you."  
  
"You missed me? I was here less then twelve hours ago."  
  
"Yea I know but I still missed you."  
  
"Well I missed you too." Haley laughed kissing him again.  
  
"So what shall we do?"   
  
"Watch a movie?"  
  
"Fine but no chick flicks."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So what do you wanna watch?"   
  
"Oceans eleven?"   
  
"You just wanna see Brad Pitt."   
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Liar."   
  
"Fine but we are still watching it." Haley said as she jumped off of Nathan's bed and put the movie in. It wasn't even fifteen minutes into the movie and Nathan and Haley were in a heated make out session. They were about to go further when Nathan's phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Nate."  
  
"Oh hey Peyt. What's up?"  
  
"Um nothing I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight."  
  
"I would but I'm hanging out with Hales tonight, we haven't hung out in a while."   
  
"Nate come on the movies starting." Haley said.  
  
"Ok." Peyton said. "Well I hear Haley calling you so go have fun. I'll call you tomorrow."   
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"So what did Peyton want?" Haley asked.  
  
"She wanted to go to a party."  
  
"Oh. Well we are having a much better time then if you were at a party." Haley said kissing Nathan again. 


	2. chapter 2

Nate and Haley were hanging out, watching the movie, and making out when someone knocked on Nathan's bedroom door, making Nathan and Haley to pull apart from each other.  
  
"Cone in." Nathan said catching his breath.   
  
"hey Nate I was just coming up to tell you that I am home." Deb said entering the room.  
  
"He mom. I thought you weren't coming home until the weekend?"   
  
"Well my trip was cut short. Oh hello Haley, how have you been?"  
  
"Good." Haley replied.  
  
"That's good. Well I am going to go to the café and let you get back to watching your movie." Deb said leaving Nathan's room and closing the door on her way out.   
  
"Well that ruins the plans that I had for us." Nathan laughed.   
  
"Oh really? What plans did you have?"   
  
"Well you will never know now cause my mom came home." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Well there is always my house cause my parents are always gone. But they might randomly come home for a day or two then leave again but hey they most likely wont. So what do you have planned?  
  
"Well you'll just have to wait to find out."   
  
"You suck."  
  
"Yea?" Nathan asked kissing her.  
  
"Yea." she said kissing him back.  
  
After a while they both fell asleep together in each other's arms.  
  
The next day Haley was the first to wake up. She stayed in his arms and just stared up at him. She sat there and thought about how great he was. After a few minutes Nathan woke up.  
  
"Hey." he yawned giving her a kiss.  
  
"Good morning. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Well seeing that you were in my arms, horribly." Nathan laughed.  
  
"You are mean! Now you're not getting any tonight." Haley laughed. I'm sorry Hales. You know I sleep wonderfully whenever I'm with you in my arms. I sleep the best when I'm with you."  
  
"Nope that not gonna work." Haley said shaking her head.  
  
"Please Hales!"  
  
"Nope that's not gonna work. Well I am gonna go get in the shower." Haley said getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom as Nathan sat on the bed. "You coming?" Haley asked turning to Nathan.  
  
"What? I thought you said.."   
  
"I said tonight, its morning." Haley laughed cutting him off and then walked into the bathroom. Hearing this caused Nathan to jump off his bed and run to the bathroom.  
  
It was later in the day and everyone was hanging out at school. Noone except Nathan and Haley knew what they were doing. It was lunch and they were all sitting at their usual lunch table. Nathan and Haley were sitting next to each other like always with Matt next to Haley and Peyton next to Nathan.  
  
"So Nate what are you doing after the game tonight?" Lucas Scott asked. Lucas was Nathan's half brother. Everyone in Tree Hill knew about Dan Scott and his two sons. Dan disowned Lucas and decided to play father to Nathan. He didn't do a great job though. He pushed him so far that he used drugs to do good in a basketball game. Lucas and Nathan had been friends since they were younger which surprised a few people.  
  
"I don't know." Nathan said. "Probably just hang out."  
  
"Hey guys." Brook Davis said coming over to their table and giving Lucas, her boyfriend, a kiss on the cheek. "I am having a small party tonight. Its just for us though so don't tell anyone ok. So see you tonight. Oh and bring your bathing suits." Brook said happily as she walked away. 


	3. chapter 3

After school Haley went home and looked for what she was going to wear to Brook's party. While she was looking for a bathing suit, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey babe." the voice said.  
  
"Oh hey Nate. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. You were killing me today during school all I wanted to do was kill you."  
  
"Well it doesn't look like I killed you." Haley laughed.  
  
"Your funny."  
  
"I know aren't I."  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for a bathing suit to wear to Brook's party."  
  
"Want me to come over so you can model them for me?"   
  
"No I have to get ready to cheer at tonight's game and you have to play tonight. Besides I'm going over Brook's"  
  
"Fine but will you model for me tonight after Brook's party?"  
  
"Maybe. Speaking of Brook what do you think she has planned?"  
  
"The usual. I never, truth or dare and drinks."  
  
"Yea most likely well I have to go over Brook's now see ya at the game."   
  
"Bye. See ya at the game."   
  
"Bye."  
  
Haley hung up to the phone and then left for Brook's.   
  
The Raven's had won the game, Nathan scored the wining point. After the game they all got changed and went to Brook's. When they got there they all went out back and were in the hot tub and they were drinking and having a good time.   
  
"Ok guys lets play a game of Truth or Dare." said a drunk Brook  
  
"No Brook!" Lucas complained.  
  
"Aw come on it will be fun! Ok I'll go first! Um Haley truth or dare?"   
  
"Dare!" Haley said.  
  
"Ok hmm lets see! I dare you too kiss Nathan, oh and it can't be just a peck on the cheek it has to be on the mouth and tongue is a must."   
  
Haley wanted to do this and so did Nathan but they were both sitting there and so was Haley's boyfriend and Nathan's girlfriend.   
  
"Ah Brook I have a boyfriend I don't thing Matt will like that and I don't think Peyt will like me kissing her boyfriend."  
  
"Too bad you have to do it!"   
  
Haley turned to Matt and Peyton and said, "This means nothing ok, its just a stupid kiss got it?"   
  
Matt nodded and so did Peyton. "Oh if either of you get mad I am aloud to kick your ass."   
  
"Fine!" they both laughed. Haley turned to Nathan, who was sitting next to her and kissed him. After a little while they broke apart, leaving both of them wanting more.   
  
"That was weird!" Haley said.  
  
"Why?" Brook asked.  
  
"He is my best friend I have known him forever it was just weird!"   
  
"Ok?"   
  
"Well anyways Lucas truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Your no fun." Haley was about to continue when Brook cut her off.  
  
"This is no fun!" she slurred.  
  
"Brook you were the one who suggested it."  
  
"So. I changed my mind. I have an idea!" Brook said getting out of the hot tube and running into the house. A minute later she came out of the house with a basket.  
  
"Brook what's in there?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing!" she said innocently taking something out of the basket and throwing it at him.  
  
"Water balloons?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" she laughed and threw more at her friends causing them to jump out of the hot tub and over to where Brook was causing a water balloon fight to break out.   
  
The rest of the night they all had a fun time just hanging out and throwing people into the pool.   
  
"Well its getting late and I need to get home." Nathan said getting out of the hot tub.   
  
"Hey Nate can I get a ride? Haley asked.   
  
"Sure." he replied.  
  
'Hales I can give you a ride." Matt said.  
  
"Well Nate lives next door to me so it just makes more sense for me to go with him." Haley replied. "I'll talk to you tomorrow bye." Haley said giving him a kiss. "Bye guys."   
  
"I was going to die after we kissed in the hot tub." Nathan said as they drove off towards their houses.  
  
"Yea I was going to die! All I wanted to do was kiss you again."   
  
"So are you coming over?" Haley asked as they drove down their block.   
  
"Of coarse, you still have to model for me." Nathan laughed.  
  
"I said maybe." she laughed as they walked into her empty house. Nathan closed the door behind him and pulled Haley into a passionate kiss.   
  
"I have wanted to do that all night." he said as they pulled apart.  
  
"So have I. Come on." Haley said taking his hand and pulled him up to her room and over to her bed.  
  
They were in a heated make out session and things were starting to go further when Nathan said,   
  
"I thought I wasn't getting any tonight."   
  
"I lied." Haley said kissing him again and pulling Nathan on top of her. 


	4. chapter 4

The next morning was Saturday and Nathan and Haley didn't have practice so they were able to sleep in, but they didn't.  
  
"Hey." Haley said when she woke up to see Nathan looking down at her.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." Nathan said kissing her.  
  
"Have you been up long?"  
  
"No only a couple of minutes."  
  
"Oh what time is it?"   
  
"8 o'clock" "why are we up so early on a Saturday that wee don't have practice?" Haley laughed.  
  
"Because the earlier we wake up the more time we can spend together."  
  
"Oh I like that idea."  
  
"I thought you would." he laughed as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
This led to a make out session. Then Nathan pulled away and asked, "What are you doing today? Because I want to stay like this all day."  
  
"I would love tot stay here all day but I told Matt we could go out today."  
  
"yea. Well maybe I can come over tonight after you get home." He said kissing her.  
  
"I'll call you when you can come over."  
  
"ok, I'll be waiting for your call."   
  
"so what do you wanna do now?"   
  
"Hmm I could think of a few things." Nathan smirked kissing her.  
  
"Really I like the way you think." Haley laughed returning the kiss.  
  
They were once again in a heated make out session when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Haley said.  
  
"Hey Hales."   
  
"Oh hey matt what's up?"  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering what you wanted to do today."  
  
"Ah lets go to the movies I wanna see White Chicks."  
  
"Ok so I'll see you tonight I'll pick you up around 6:30."  
  
"Yea. Bye." Haley said hanging up the phone.  
  
"So you're going to see white chicks?"  
  
"Yep but we have till 5:30tonight." Haley smirked.  
  
"You're leaving at 5:30?"  
  
"Nope, 6:30 but I need time to get ready."  
  
"You know it takes you longer then an hour to get ready right?"  
  
"No it doesn't"   
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No…well it depends on who I'm going to see."  
  
"So if you are going to see matt and it takes you an hour to get ready, then it must take you at least two hours to get ready when you are going to see me."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
it was 6:00 and Nathan was still over Haley's house.  
  
"nate you are gonna have to leave soon, matt is going to be here soon."  
  
"I don't wanna go I wanna stay here with you."  
  
"I wanna stay here with you also, but I can't. and besides if we do stay here people will start to suspect we are doing stuff."  
  
"but we are doing stuff."  
  
"yes but they don't know that."  
  
"ah good point."  
  
"so what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"peyton is dragging me somewhere."  
  
"oh really where?"   
  
"I don't know she didn't say."  
  
"oh."  
  
they sat there talking until the door bell rang.  
  
"crap matt's here and your still here." Haley said.  
  
"don't worry I'll just stay up here and wait till you leave then I will walk home."  
  
"ok. I'll call you later when I get home so you can come over."  
  
"ok bye."  
  
"bye haley said running to answer the door.  
  
"hey." She said as she opened the door.  
  
"hey hales." Matt said kissing her.  
  
"ready to go?"  
  
"yea he said as they walked out to his car.   
  
"that was a great movie!" haley said as they walked out of the movie theater.  
  
"yea. Why don't we go to the café?"   
  
"sure."  
  
Once they were in the café they were greeted by Karen Roe, the owner of the café and lucas' mom.  
  
"hey hales, matt can I get you anything?" Karen asked.  
  
"can I have a piece of chocolate cake?" haley said.  
  
"ok matt do you want anything?"  
  
"no thanks."  
  
"ok."  
  
Karen walked away from then and then came back a minute later with haley's cake.  
  
"hales I have something important to tell you." Matt said.  
  
"ok?" haley said confused."  
  
"hales, well I cant go a day without talking to you or seeing you. And I've tried to deny my feelings because it scares me, because you are the first person I've ever felt this way about. Hales I love you." Matt said.  
  
"wow." Haley said shocked. " I ah…"  
  
just then haley's phone rang.  
  
'thank god' she thought. " I have to get this it might be important. I'll be right back. Ok?"  
  
"yea." Matt sighed.  
  
Haley got up and gave him a kiss on his cheek and said " love ya." And walked out of the café.  
  
"hello?"   
  
"hey babe."  
  
"oh hey nate."  
  
"so are you coming home soon?'  
  
"yea I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"ok bye."  
  
"bye." Haley said as she hung up her phone and walked back into the café.  
  
"hey matt I have to go home I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"ok. Do you want me to drive you?"  
  
"no I'm just gonna walk don't worry I'm going to be fine." Ok bye love ya."  
  
"love you too." Haley said walking out of the café and towards her house.  
  
When she got home she called nate and told him to come over because they needed to talk."  
  
"hales you here?" Nathan asked as he came into the house.  
  
"I'm upstairs." She replied.  
  
Nathan walked upstairs and went into haley's room where he found her crying.  
  
"hales whats wrong?" Nathan asked as he brought haley into his arms.   
  
"I cant do this anymore nate. Tonight matt told me he loves me and then you called and nate I cant do this anymore. I don't wanna hurt him." Haley said with tears streaming tears streaming down her face.  
  
"do you love him?" Nathan asked.  
  
"ah I don't know nate. I'm so confused right now." Haley replied.  
  
"ok then I better get going."  
  
"wait nate, do you think that it will be weird between us? I mean do you think everyone will know that its different between us?"   
  
"I don't know hales." Nathan said before walking out of haley's house.  
  
i hope ya liked it here are some spoilers!  
  
cheeting  
  
break ups   
  
making up  
  
revenge  
  
will anyone find out nathan and haley's secret?  
  
broken friendship...but between who?  
  
tears  
  
ppl in love...but will it last? 


	5. chapter 5

It had been a couple of days since Haley ended things with Nathan. For the first few days she acted as if nothing had happened but a couple of days later people could tell there was something different about her. She wasn't her old happy self. When people asked her what was wrong she would lie and say nothing, but there was something wrong and she knew it.  
  
Nathan had acted as if nothing ever happened, but the truth was something did happen. He missed her, he wanted her back even though he knew he couldn't have her. Ever since that night something had been different. There was something he realized that night, but now she would never know his true feelings.  
  
Haley and matt were at the café and everything seemed to be going good but it wasn't. Haley was unhappy and she knew that she didn't love matt, she love someone else. She knew she couldn't keep telling Matt lies. She had to tell him.  
  
"Ah Matt I have to tell you something." Haley said.  
  
"Ok." matt replied.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you but I have to tell you this. I don't love you, I am in love with someone else."  
  
"What? Wait if you don't love me then why did you tell me that you did?"   
  
"Because I was confused."  
  
"Great answer Hales." matt yelled getting mad. "Ya know what I have something to tell you also, I cheated on you!"  
  
"What! How could you? If you really do love me why did you cheat on me?!? wait with who?"   
  
"Peyton."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!? YA KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE!" Haley said getting up and running out of the café.  
  
Haley was running towards when she ran into Nathan and Peyton.  
  
"Hey Hales." Nathan said. "what's wrong Hales? He asked when he saw she was crying.  
  
"Nothing I just broke up with my boyfriend because I love someone else and then he told me that he was cheating on me, and you'll never guess with who. Ya know what I'll tell ya. He was cheating on me with Peyton." Haley said angrily.   
  
"What? Is she telling the truth?" Nate asked.   
  
Peyton didn't answer.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. We are done Peyton I don't want to talk to you ever again.. Come on Hales I'll take you home." Nathan said.  
  
The walk home to Haley's hous was silent.  
  
"Are you ok Hales?" Nathan asked as they got into Haley's house.  
  
"Yea, I just haven't been myself lately, and then I realized that I didn't love matt, I love someone else."  
  
"Oh well I'm gonna go, why don't you call the person you love and maybe it'll work out." Nathan said with disappointment in his voice   
  
"I think I might just do that." Haley said hearing the disappointment in his voice.  
  
She took out her cell phone and dialed the number she knew by heart and pressed send.  
  
Nathan walked out the door when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Nate."  
  
"Hales?"  
  
"You never let me tell you who I love." Haley laughed.  
  
"Well then who is it?"   
  
"Well I gave him a call like you told me to, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."  
  
Nathan turned around and knocked on Haley's door.  
  
"Took ya long enough." she said as she opened the door. "Nate what we were doing was wrong but I have never ben as happy as I was when I was with you. The worst this I ever did was end what we had, but it made me realize that I love you."  
  
"Hales the last couple of days I have been miserable. I was so happy when we were together, then when I left here I realized that I love you."  
  
"Nate I can't do this anymore. I need you in my life, I wanna be with you."   
  
"I wanna be you too Hales."  
  
"Nate what happens if they all find out what we did?"  
  
"Hales don't worry we are the only people who know what we did. An we aren't telling anyone."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"Hales if they do we will always have each other, but don't worry Hales they won't find out. Just remember that I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Haley said kissing him. When they pulled away they both had smiles on their faces.  
  
"Come on." Haley said pulling Nathan upstairs.  
  
"Hales?"  
  
"I'm tired and we are going to bed."  
  
"Who said I wanted to stay here?  
  
"You."  
  
"I don't remember saying that."  
  
" I do."  
  
"Whatever you say Hales." Nathan said looking over at Haley who was sitting on her bed with a tear stained face. "Hales what's wrong?"  
  
"He cheated on me with someone who I thought was one of by best friends." Haley said.  
  
"Hales its ok. If someone does that to you they aren't worth your time. Nathan said walking over to Haley's bed where she was laying and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"thanks Nate." she said as Nathan wiped away her tears.  
  
the next morning Haley woke up to the sound of ringing. She quietly got up, not wanting to wake a sleeping Nathan and headed down to the door.  
  
"Hello." she said as she opened the door to see Brook.  
  
"Hey Hales I heard about what happened last night. I'm sorry."  
  
"Wow word travels fast around here."  
  
"Well I saw matt and you at they café and I kind of over heard. I can't believe Peyton would do that. Are you going to tell Nate?"  
  
"Actually after I ran out of the café I ran into Nate and Peyton and they asked what was wrong so I told them and Nate broke up with her and he took me home."  
  
"Oh so what are you doing today?"   
  
"Well I'm not sure."  
  
"Just then someone came down the stairs.  
  
"Hales, you down here?" Nathan called as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Yea I'm in the living room."  
  
" is that Nate?" Brook asked quietly."  
  
"Hey Brook what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" Brook laughed. I came to see if Haley wanted to do something but she is obviously busy so I'm gonna go find my boyfriend." brook saidwalking out of the dooe.  
  
"So what was that about?" Nathan asked.  
  
"She heard about yesterday."  
  
"Already?  
  
"She was at the café when it happened."   
  
"Should've known, she's Brook Davis, gossip queen of tree hill. I'm surprised all of Tree Hill doesn't know already." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Why did you tell her what we were doing?" Peyton yelled.  
  
"I don't know she told me that she loves someone else and that hurt me and I guess I wanted to hurt her the way she hurt me."  
  
"Well because of you Nathan broke up with me, but I have a plan on getting him back."  
  
"How do you plan on doing that? He found out that you were cheating on him."  
  
"I don't know yet but I will figure something out." 


	6. chapter 6

It was the next Monday at school and everyone knew about Haley and Matt breaking up and Peyton and Nathan breaking up. Surprisingly noone knew about Haley and Nathan. That surprised Haley and Nathan because Brook knew about them.   
  
"Hey guys." Haley said as they walked over to Lucas and Brook.  
  
"Hey how have you guys been?" Brook asjed.  
  
"Ok, especially since we haven't seen Matt or Peyton."  
  
"Speak of the devils." Lucas said seeing Matt and Peyton walking towards them.  
  
"Hey guys." Peyton said.  
  
"What do you want?" Brook said harshly.  
  
"Nathan can I talk to you?"  
  
"I have nothing to see you." Nathan replied.  
  
"Please Nate, I'm sorry!"   
  
"Ok I forgive." Nathan said sarcastically.  
  
"Really?!"   
  
"Hell no! What did you think I would forgive you after I found out that you were cheating on me? I don't think so!"   
  
"Don't even think about talking to me or coming near me! I don't want to hear it!" Haley yelled at Matt.   
  
"We got to get to class. See you guys at lunch." Nathan said and Haley and he walked towards their first period class.  
  
"I really don't like them right now."  
  
" I don't think anyone does Hales."  
  
Nathan and Haley had successfully avoided Matt and Peyton all day so far but they had lunch next and Matt and Peyton both had lunch also. Nathan and Haley walked into the cafeteria and over to the table Brook and Lucas were sitting at.  
  
"Hey guys how has you day been so far?"Lucas asked as they sat down.  
  
"Well we haven't seen either of them since this morning, thank god!" Haley said/  
  
"That's good I cant believe they did that. I mean they aren't even friends they don't like each other, why would they do that?" Brook said.   
  
"Who knows."  
  
"Ok I have an idea." Peyton said as she and Matt said outside eating their lunch.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Well you are failing math so ask for a tutor but make sure that you ask for Haley and make sure they don't tell her that you asked for her to be your tutor, then regain her trust."   
  
"What happens if she says no?"  
  
"Well make her say yes, besides she never says no to anyone."  
  
"Good point, well then I am going to the office to get me a tutor." Matt said dgetting up and walking to the office.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly. After school Nathan went to basketball practice and Haley went to cheerleading.  
  
"Hey Hales how was the rest of your day?"Brook asked as she walked over to where Haley was.  
  
"Ok. I decided that I am gonna stop tutoring. I've got too much to do already and I just need to stop doing some stuff."  
  
"Cool so when is your last day, of tutoring that is?"  
  
"Well I have told all the people that I tutor but I have to finish the week so they can find other people to tutor them."  
  
"Oh, well we have to start practice!" Brook said as they walked over to where the other cheerleaders were standing. "Wait a sec, this means that I am gonna have to come up with a new nickname for you since you wont be tutor girl anymore."  
  
"Do you have to have a nickname for everyone?" Haley laughed.  
  
"Yes I do. Lucas is broody, or boyfriend, you were tutor girl but now I have to find you a new one. Nathan is Scott.  
  
"You are crazy." Haley laughed.  
  
"Actually I am tigger."   
  
"Ok lets go cheer." Haley said rolling her eyes.  
  
For the next couple of days Nathan and Haley didn't talk to Matt or Peyton. It was now Friday and it was Haley's last day of tutoring.   
  
"So what are you doing now that you stopped tutoring?" Nathan said as they sat in the tutoring center.  
  
"Well I have a few ideas." Haley smirked kissing him.  
  
"I could get used to that."   
  
"I never said what my idea was." Haley said kissing him again.  
  
"I can't believe she stopped tutoring! I mean she is tutor girl! This ruins my plan! Now I have to come up with a whole new plan!" Peyton complained.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" Matt asked.  
  
"Think of a new plan that's what!"   
  
"Oh my god! Guess what I found out earlier!" Haley said as she and Nathan walked to his car.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Matt needs a tutor and he asked the office if I could be his tutor and he told them not to tell my that he asked for me!"   
  
"Wait how did you find out?"  
  
"Well I was in the tutoring center this morning talking to Michelle and she was in the office when it happened!"   
  
"What a coincidence that he asked for you to tutor him right after you dump him and when you stop tutoring." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Yea. He is really annoying me! But he hasn't tried to talk to me yet which is surprising seeing that he said he loved me. Gr! Guys suck!"   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ok sorry some guys suck. Better?"  
  
"Yes. Wait am I one of the guys who suck?"  
  
"Nope."   
  
"Good." Nathan said kissing her as they got into the car and drove off towards Haley's house. 


	7. chapter 7

After school Nathan and Haley went home to get ready for the basketball game. When Haley finished getting ready she heard a knock on the door she ran downstairs to see Nathan at the door.   
  
"Hey babe." Haley said as they walked to the car.  
  
"Hay Hales ready to go see me lead the ravens to another win?" Nathan asked as they pulled away from Haley's house.  
  
"How do you know that you are gonna lead them to another win and not Luke? And how do you know that you are going to win?"Haley laughed.  
  
"Because I am the best player on the team and the ravens are just that good, besides the team we are playing sucks." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Oh, you are so cocky you know that?" Haley said rolling her eyes as they pulled into the parking lot of Tree Hill High.  
  
"Yes I do." Nathan said making Haley laugh.  
  
Nathan and Haley walked into the gym and Haley was about to walk over to where Brook and the other cheerleaders were when Nathan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"Can I get a good luck kiss?"  
  
"Of course." Haley laughed giving him a kiss. "Good luck Nate."   
  
The Nathan ended leading the ravens to a win, like he had said. After the game they all went to Brook's house.  
  
"Hey Hales, Nate." Brook said as they came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Brook." Haley said.  
  
"Hey I have an idea! Anyone wanna play a game?" Brook asked.  
  
"Brook noone ever wants to play and there is only four of us so we don't have enough people." Nathan said .   
  
"You guys are no fun!" Brook complained.. "come on Luke lets go dance."   
  
"Aw do we have to?" Lucas complained.  
  
"Yes we do, now lets go." Brook said dragging Lucas out to the dance floor.  
  
"Sucks for him." Nathan laughed. "Hales you wanna drink?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok I'll be right back." Nathan said kissing her forehead.  
  
As Nathan walked away to get their drinks a very drunk Matt came over to Haley.  
  
"Hay Hales I was wondering if we could forget everything that happened this week?" Matt said kissing Haley's neck.  
  
"No Matt. Stop it." she said pushing Matt away from her.  
  
"Come on Hales."   
  
"No Matt leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you or see you."  
  
"What's going on Hales?" Nathan asked coming back over with their drinks.  
  
"Nothing I was just leaving." Matt said stumbling away.  
  
"Are you ok Hales?" Nathan asked handing Haley her drink.  
  
"Yea, he wanted to forget everything that happened this week and he started to kiss my neck but I told him no and pushed him away, I cant just forget everything that's happened. He just gets on my nerves."  
  
"Just forget about him Hales, he's a jackass."  
  
"Yea, Nate can we go somewhere else I just don't feel like being here."  
  
"Yea, come on." Nathan said putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of Brook's house.  
  
Nathan and Haley had ended up at the docks, a place they both came to often.  
  
"I love it here, its always so peaceful." Haley said.  
  
"I know." Nathan replied pulling Haley into his arms. " I love you Hales."   
  
"I love you too Nate." Haley yawned.  
  
"Tired?"   
  
"A little, but I don't wanna go home, my mom and dad left for yet another business trip leaving me home alone yet again."  
  
"Ya want me to stay with you?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Nathan and Haley went back to Haley's house and laid down in her bed and just talked for a while.  
  
"Hales, what's wrong? You look sad." Nathan said seeing sadness is her eyes.  
  
"I'm all alone." Haley said tears coming to her eyes. "My mom and dad are never home, and my sister is away at college and she never calls, I'm all alone."   
  
"Sh Hales that's not true, you are not alone." Nathan said pulling Haley closer to him "you have me and Brook and Luke. You wont be alone you will always have me."  
  
"How do you know?" Haley cried.  
  
"Because I love you and nothing could take me away from you if they tried." Nathan said wiping away her tears.  
  
"Promise you wont leave me alone?"   
  
"Promise." Nathan said. "Speaking of people trying to break us up I think Matt and Peyton are up to something,"   
  
"Me too, they are planning something, they have been spending a lot of time together and they hate each other, they are definitely planning something." Haley yawned.   
  
Nathan and Haley sat there and talked a little while longer before falling asleep. 


	8. chapter 8

Nathan and Haley had been spending a lot of time together ever since Haley had told Nathan about her parents never being home. It was a week later when Haley got a phone call from her parents.  
  
"Hello?" Haley asked as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Haley, its dad."  
  
"Hi dad, what's wrong?" Haley asked wondering why her dad was calling.  
  
"Nothing I was just calling to let you know that your mother and I will be home in a week or two."  
  
"Why are you calling to let me know this? You have never called to let me know you are coming home, you've never called to tell me anything when you are away, not even to say hello." Haley said with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"We know and we're sorry. Well I have to go. We'll see you when we get home." Haley's dad said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Haley hung up the phone as the tears started to fall down her face. Nathan came over to Haley's and walked up to her room. When he got into her room he saw that she was crying.  
  
"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked.  
  
"My parents are coming home."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Nathan asked confused.  
  
"No it only means they are going to come home for about a day or two then they are going to leave again." Haley cried.  
  
"Sh. Its ok, don't worry I'll be here with you, you wont be alone." Nathan said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Yea but this time its worse they called to let me know they are coming home. They never call."  
  
"Its ok Hales, everything will be ok."  
  
The week passed and everything was ok. Nathan and Haley were laying on the couch watching a movie when Haley's parents came home.  
  
"What is going on here?" Haley's mom asked as she came into the house. "Haley don't you have a boyfriend? Who is not him?" she asked pointing at Nathan.  
  
"Well hello to you too mother, my boyfriend and I are watching a movie."  
  
"What happened to your other boyfriend? You know the one you were going out with last time we were home."  
  
"Well we broke up. You would know that if you were actually home."  
  
"Now Haley I know that your father and I haven't been home a lot..."  
  
"A lot? You are never home. When you do come home you stay for a say then leave like the next day. And when you are away you don't even call to see if I'm ok or at least to say hello."  
  
"We know but we are sorry and we are going to try to be around more."  
  
"Whatever, goodbye." Haley said as she and Nate got up off the couch and left the house.  
  
"Are you ok Hales?" Nathan asked as they got into his car?  
  
"Yea I just can't believe them. Can we just go somewhere like the café, I am in the mood for a giant piece of chocolate cake."  
  
"Sure." Nathan said kissing her lightly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." 


	9. chapter 9

When Haley came home later that day she found her parents waiting for her.  
  
"Haley we are sorry for earlier, but we want to make it up to you."Haley's mother said .  
  
"We are going to send you and your friends to Hawaii." Haley's father said.  
  
"Oh my god!? Really!! I have to go tell Brook Luke and Nate!!" Haley said excitedly.  
  
"What about Peyton and that other kid?" Haley's mom asked.  
  
"We aren't friends anymore so don't ask." Haley said as she got up and ran out of the house.  
  
She called Brook and told her that she had to tell her and Luke something so they should go to the café. Then she called Nathan, as she got int the car, and told him to come out and get into her car. Nathan came out of him house and walked over to Haley's car.  
  
"What's up?" he asked as Haley started towards the café.  
  
"I have something to tell you Luke and Brook.  
  
"Oh, so what is it you have to tell us?"  
  
"You'll find out when we get to the café."  
  
The rest of the car ride to the café was silent. When they got to the café they found Lucas and Brook waiting for them.  
  
"This better be good haled, Lucas and I were about to go to the mall when you called." Brook complained.  
  
"Chill Brook this is much better." Haley laughed. "Well earlier today Nate and I were hanging out and my parents came home and flipped when they saw Nathan and I then we left and when di got back they said they were sorry and they are sending us four to Hawaii!"  
  
"Oh my god!! We are going to Hawaii!" Brook said excitedly.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I don't know they didn't say but knowing my parents probably soon." Haley replied.  
  
"Oh my god! Now I have to got shopping come on Luke we have to get to the mall." Brook said excitedly.  
  
"Nate and I will meet you there." Haley laughed as Brook left dragging Lucas behind her.  
  
"You've been quiet." Haley said.  
  
"Yea well with Brook around it is hard to get a word in, especially when she is excited and shopping is needed." Nathan replied.  
  
"True, so what do you think?"  
  
"Well you and I in Hawaii with no parents, hmm I like the idea of that." Nathan smirked pulling Haley into his arms causing Haley to hit him playfully.  
  
"Perv, well we better get to the mall." Haley said pulling Nathan to her car and then drove to the mall, where they met up with Brook and Lucas.  
  
After almost three hours of shopping they left the mall and went their separate ways.  
  
"God! We were there for three hours." Nathan said.  
  
"Yea so?"  
  
"I hate shopping."  
  
"So you came anyways."  
  
"Well I came to spend time with you and its not like I had a choice."  
  
"Good point." Haley laughed as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Haley its mom we just want to tell you that you are leaving in two days. Oh and your father and I are going out with some friends so we wont be here when you get back."  
  
"Ok mom thanks oh by the way I'm staying over Brook's call my cell if you need me."  
  
"Ok, bye Haley."  
  
"Bye." Haley said hanging up her phone.  
  
"What did your mom want and why are you staying over Brook's?" Nathan asked.  
  
"To let us know we are leaving in two days. And your parents are out of town right?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well I'm not staying over Brooks we are going to your house." Haley smirked as she pulled into her driveway. She went into her house brought her stuff in got all she needed then called Brook to let her know when they were leaving and told her to tell Luke then went over to Nathan's. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The next morning Haley woke up to an empty space next to her. She looked around the room but couldn't find Nathan anywhere. She got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen where she found Nathan cooking.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Haley asked as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Well I was going to make you breakfast in bed but since you are now since you are up I am making you breakfast."  
  
"Aw! How sweet! I didn't know that you could cook!"  
  
"Yea well I can, don't worry I have cooked before and I haven't burnt the house down, well not yet anyway."  
  
"So are you ready for Hawaii?"  
  
"Yes I need a vacation."  
  
"I think we all do, and now we will be far away from Peyton and Matt, and they wont be able to do anything to us."  
  
"Don't worry Hales, they can't take me away from you, I love you Hales and there is nothing anyone can say or do to change that, you're stuck with me."  
  
"I love you too Nate." Haley said kissing Nathan. "after breakfast I have to go home and pack."  
  
"How about you stay here while I pack and help me, then we can go to your house and I'll help you pack."  
  
"Ok."  
  
they both ate breakfast then went upstairs and Nathan packed.  
  
"Hales thanks for helping." Nathan said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime babe, anytime." Haley replied kissing him on the cheek.  
  
They then went to Haley's house so that Haley could pack.  
  
"No Haley you are NOT bringing that!" Nathan said as Haley put a bikini into her suitcase.  
  
"Why not don't you like it? Do you think I wont look good in it?"  
  
"No you look great in that suit, I saw you in it when we were at Brook's in the hot tub. But I also know that you can't bring that to Hawaii. I like that suit on you so therefore I know that other guys will like you in that so they will be hitting on you."  
  
"Well that sucks for them because I have a wonderful strong boyfriend who will beat their ass if they try anything." Haley said giving Nathan a quick peck on the lips and continued to pack.  
  
Later that night everyone met over Brook's house. They all decided that they would stay over Brook's and leave from her house the next day. They all hung out watching movies and they were half way through Pirates of the Caribbean when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Haley said getting up since she was the closest to the door. "It's probably the food."  
  
Haley got up and walked to the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Matt and Peyton and the door.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" Haley asked angrily.  
  
"We came to hang out with you guys. We were driving by and we saw you cars out front so we decided to come and hang out with you guys." Peyton said.  
  
"Well we don't want to hang out with you so leave."  
  
"We don't have to its not your house."  
  
"It may not be my house but it is my best friend's house and I KNOW that she doesn't want you to be here." Haley said.  
  
"Whatever b!tch." Peyton said pushing her way past Haley and into the living room where everyone else was with Matt behind her and Haley following behind them both.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" Brook asked harshly.  
  
"We wanted to hang out with all of you."  
  
"Well too bad, you are not welcomed in this house get the hell out of my house."  
  
"I told them to leave but the skank over there called me a b!tch and walked into the house and the lock ness monster over there followed her in." Haley said pointing to Matt.  
  
"Whatever, come on Matt, lets go."  
  
"I love you Hales." Matt said giving Haley a kiss on the lips and trying to deepen it.  
  
"What the hell!" Haley said pulling away from him and slapping him. "I don't love you! And I have a boyfriend you know that why they hell would you do that! What did you think that by kissing me and telling me that you love me would make me fall out of love with Nathan and in love with you and that I would leave him for you?! I DON'T THINK SO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN I WILL LET NATHAN KICK YOUR ASS BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I CAN TELL THAT IF LUCAS WASN'T HOLDING HIM BACK YOU WOULD BE BEATEN TO A PULP! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Haley yelled.  
  
Matt and Peyton both left and Haley walked over to Nathan and hugged him.  
  
"Why did they come here?" Haley cried into Nathan's chest.  
  
"Shh don't worry Hales, tomorrow we will be in Hawaii far away from both of them and they wont be able to be near us, I love you Hales." Nathan said kissing her forehead.  
  
After Haley calmed down the food got there, they all ate and finished watching the movie then decided to go to bed. 


	11. anshould i continue? cowriter needed?

hey guys i kno i havent updated in a while but i dont know if i am going to finish because i am really busy buy if i get replies then maybe i will update. oh and i was wondering if anyone wanted help me co-write this, if so please either reply and tell me and/or email me and tell me thanks!

cait 


End file.
